geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Apocalyptic Trilogy
Apocalyptic Trilogy '''(commonly abbreviated as '''APT) is an upcoming 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Zimnior12 and set to be verified by Sunix, who currently has a record of 21% as of June 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlPKp4DkOsc&list=PLZkZoenssTge0ZxBgJPamAemhwL75afAc&index=32 The complete level was released only on YouTube, on February 15, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGowJxAtY8s However, Zimnior is waiting for 2.2 to come out so the verification process can start. The level itself is a second and legitimate version of the popular, near-impossible AfterCataBath which was also made by the mega-collaboration host. Due to this, it is frequently called "AfterCataBath Rebirth". Being the second version of AfterCataBath, the entire level is redecorated with more 2.0/2.1-ish decorations. The entirety of the level is un-nerfed. Some sections, however, are slightly buffed. Gameplay The gameplay is entirely taken from Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath. The first ship sequence of Aftermath, however, is scrapped, similar to the first version of this level, to give room for GgB0y's part in Bloodbath. Some gameplay additions have been added as well. For instance, the auto segment after the final wave section in Cataclysm, along with the auto transition to Bloodbath, were replaced with non-auto parts to further increase the level's overall difficulty. The final 10% of the level is auto to present the credits. User Coins have also been added. Trivia * The level has 450,000 objects, according to Zimnior12. * SEA commented that he thinks that this level will not have a huge effect on the community, maybe as much as CataBath or MultiBath did. * Sunix, the player set to verify this level, was chosen to verify it before he was even known by the majority of the community. ** Zimnior12 chose Sunix to verify it in hopes that he would be more known by the community before the player gained popularity sometime later for being the very first player to legitimately beat Sonic Wave. ** He managed to do a practice run on the original AfterCataBath, impressively with only 68 attempts. **In recent times, it seems like Sunix has moved to pass this level to other levels, seeing that he didn’t upload a video of his current progress since reaching 21% on an early version. * Zimnior12 once hoped that the level would be completed before Update 2.1 was released. This appears to not to be the case. * The level is subject to nerfs, according to Sunix. ** Sunix commented on the official full preview video of the level by Zimnior saying "Excuse me what the f**k, this will have some nerfs lol" * This level has been in production for over a year. It was originally supposed to be completed in about two or three months. ** Four people left the building phase, while another five people were kicked out due to long inactivity. This is the reason that had the level held back. *** Some of the builders present in this mega-collaboration built more than one part in it, due to lack of builders and the fact that some of them left before they finished their parts. * The level was so popular that it created APTeam, who are decorating the new Sonic Wave Infinity and Hopeless (an old unrated level by Knobbelboy). Because Knobbelboy didn't upload verification proof and it turned out to be much harder than an Easy Demon, a legitimate version will be redecorated by them and rebuilt Cosmic Cyclone. Walkthrough .]] References Category:2.0 levels Category:Level remakes Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:XL levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Extreme Demon levels